Haunted house
by dkygirl
Summary: When Dean is captured by the FBI and taken to one of the best hospitals in the country, what other sarcastic asshole does he meet
1. Chapter 1

Dean couldn't remember why he had an obnoxiously loud pounding in his head or why his eyelids felt so heavy. He didn't know why he kept pulling in and out of a sleepy haze that he just couldn't quite pull out of. All he knew was that it couldn't be good and he swear that if and Sammy had managed to get themselves kidnapped by demons or whatever they were hunting that, he couldn't remember, he was gonna pitch a fit.

He could hear some rustling around him, some yelling, and he could feel himself being injected with a shit ton of medicine. The sensation of being drugged wasn't that new to dean, but he still couldn't help, but feel worn from it.

_Sammy_, He thought. Where the hell was Sam? Was he in trouble? Lost? He couldn't know. And maybe he didn't want to know. He hadn't felt this shitty in a long time and that a lot to say from a Winchester. He knew in the back of his mind that Sam was probably okay and maybe he was overreacting. It's not like he was really in the right of mind to make decisions. He decided to shut his mind up for a sec and try to focus on figuring out where he was. That was probably the thing to try to know.

Minutes, hours, days, he didn't know how much time had passed before something had caught his attention in this weird high he was on. And, okay, maybe it was really his knows that started to get control, but that didn't matter when he smelled that incredible smell. It was familiar and he swears that his taste buds were starting to prep up too. And all too soon he woke up to some yelling.

"House, for the love of god, put the burger down. You have work to do." He heard someone say.

"What's the big deal? He's in a coma for Christ sake. I don't care where it came from, but look at that beautiful burger. I'm going eat it."

"If you take a bite of that-" the strangers words were cut off by dean's groan.

Dean opened his eyes fully to the image of a man, mid fifties probably, sitting by his bed. He noticed he was in a hospital and that by the door was another man, mid forties, by the door, scowling at the man nears his bed. His eyes net the man's by his bed, who was holding a burger (a bacon and cheese burger, to be specific) in his hands. They continued to stare at each other. The older man began to raise a cane very slowly and put it on his face with a little nudge.

"Shhh, go back into your coma…"

There was a knock on house's office door, interrupting his game of catch with the wall. He shook his head and looked up to find Cameron there with a scowl on her face. He raised his eyebrows, motioning for her to come in.

"A man in a coma and broken ribs cam in about 3 days ago" she said

House looked up at her with a face that indicated annoyance.

"oh my god! A coma! Oh no! There is no way we can fix that!" he said sarcastically. "Please come back when you have something that require my level of genius." He said with a grunt.

House tried to shoo her out of the office but before he could, Cameron managed to leave a file on his desk with a post it note. The writing was clearly in Cuddy's handwriting.

"_Please tell me how this man is still alive!"_

House blew out sigh before dropping in his chair to read the file. He opened and found a picture of a man under the name 'Dean Winchester'. His eyes skidded to the medical history. His eyes squinted and his forehead squished in curiosity as he saw information. This wasn't Dean's first coma, and he has had several broken ribs in the past. Not to mention the other various broken bones and scars and bruises and how he had nearly died but somehow made it out alive. Twice. And apparently he had died, according to the FBI.

He continued to read Dean's file. He was apparently a huge wanted criminal. He wanted for murder and robbery and he also like to dig up graves and mutilate the deceased bodies. He was supposed to have died while on a helicopter that exploded.

House continued to read and found out about his partner in crime. He was supposedly dead too, but after they found Dean's body at the scene of s gruesome scene not entirely explained yet, they decided to look for him.

As house continued to read the file, something in the back of his mind was tugging a memory. It was as if he had already read this somewhere and he could almost swear he had read the names Sam and Dean together before.

House got up from his seat and proceeded to make way to the room of the infamous Dean Winchester. They wanted Dean alive so they could throw him in jail where he could rot. So they took him the best hospital. Dean's room was guarded by some agents and he was inside after they found out who he was.

He stopped in his tracks when he found a small package on the table right next to the bed. He went toward it to look at it more closely. He didn't know where it came from or why it was there. How had the agents not have noticed? He saw the package was something in a wrapper. He picked it up and opened it. The smell of a delicious burger was in it. He didn't even care where it came from he just wanted to eat it now.

Before he could actually bite into it, Wilson came in. He looked at house and then at the burger.

"House, no." Wilson said

"House, yes" he remarked back.

"House don't you dare."

They continued their little banter until a groan was heard. They look down at the figure on the bed, who had now opened his eyes and was noe staring right at House or, more precisely, the burger.

"Shhh, go back into your coma."

And with that, House took a bite of the burger.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Followers,

Thank you so much for your positive responses for Haunted House. I have many holes in this story as some of you have pointed out. Someone asked why a burger would be there. It was because Cas had left for dean in hopes he would wake up. Also, the sudden change in the setting and timeline. I apologize for that. I had a line break but it didn't show up on the published version. I originally posted this story as a prompt for my friend and couldn't send it to him, so I published it as a rough cut and sent him a link. He said he would write chapter two, but he never did. I was going to rewrite this and fill in the plot holes and edit it a lot better. I never got the chance because I needed to focus on my schoolwork and was very busy. Since today was my last day of school, I will continue to write this. I will publish it again as a new story. I'll try my best. If you have any ideas you think will fit well in this story, write it as a review for me. Thanks again.

I have so more ides for some supernatural fic to work on also. I wanted to ask if you can suggest which ones I should write

Sam, Dean, and Cas travel into the universe where their lives are a tv show. But, unlike the 'The French Mistake', they meet Jensen, Jared, and Misha. It will include a lot of J2 moments, an epic Cockles bromance (sorry cockles shippers, only a bromance). I also wanted to have J2 act like brothers and have Sam and Dean realize that they need to get their shit together. My friend (the one that never sent chapter two) suggested Destiel, but I'm not sure. Destiel or no Destiel? I'll try to have accurate characters when it comes to J2 and Misha

Im a huge fan of Glee, so if you are too, I wanted a Finn and Kurt story with them as hunters (since they are stepbrother, and I'm a sucker for brotherly moments) and Puck (who be kinda like the bobby of the story) will suggest them to work with the Anderberry siblings (Blaine and Rachel) and they would be hostile and there will be a lot of angst. Finchel and Klaine will be canon. I also wanted to mention the Winchesters. It would be them complaining about the 'freakin Winchesters opened the gates of hell and now demons are evrywhere' they would basically complain about the them every time they encounter demons.

If you have read 'Twist and Shout' , you will understand. Basically Sam will find it (since there is literally no fourth wall to this show) and will pass it around to Charlie, Kevin, Crowley, etc and they will ship it and just annoy Dean and Cas. Will probably be a one-shot

Sincerely,

Dkygirl


End file.
